funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Global achievements
I presume we want to set up the global achievements in exactly the same way as any game's achievements, and then use the same DBL (did I get that right?) stuff. However, what namespace should we use? I can think of a few. Using _ for spaces to avoid confusion. FunOrb/Achievement:Toe_Dipper could be argued on the grounds of FunOrb being the section heading in the achievements viewer. Global_Achievements/Achievement:Toe_Dipper is perhaps the clearest. Any other views? OrbFu 13:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I think it's fine that they go on this article. Also, why do we need _'s? 19118219 Talk 14:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, if we use FunOrb as the parent page we're going to have to re-write that page a fair bit. On the other hand, I think it makes a fair bit of sense. I wouldn't have a big problem with Global_Achievements though - either is fine. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::I would prefer Global_Achievements.. "FunOrb" just seems kind of generic in this case. Aik Hui, to let you know, _'s are just how it interprets it. In a way, you can truly create a page with spaces in the name, only underscores. And It's called DPL. We might want to change infobox ahichievement a bit so that it dosen't display "Game:Global". Global isn't really a game. Would just "! colspan="2" | Global achievement" be better, or would it be better if in all cases (Gamed acheivements and global alike) it was "! Game/Global !! }"? Oh, and since this will also be done with DPL, that will require Game to be either "FunOrb" or "Global Achievement" - however we call the master page. TimerootT • C • 19:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Reviving. I know it hasn't even been a day... but due to the heavy recent changes, it's likely no-one would see this otherwise. TimerootT • C • 10:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Having thought about it some more I think I would now favour a hybrid: put the pages in the FunOrb/Achievement: namespace, but create a page Global Achievements to contain the achievement table. Looking at the current templates I think this would be as simple as . Regardless, I would favour the creation of a page Global Achievements and the modification of Template:Infobox achievement so that games in the appropriate page had a link there where most achievements have the game name, of the form Global Achievement. They should be in Category:Global achievements. OrbFu 13:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sounnds good; I think it would work well. You're not exactly correct... would only work if all the achievememnts were in the "FunOrb achievements" category. I also imagined them being in the "Global achievements", so the code you want is . I'll make the change to Template:Infobox achievement if no-one disagrres with ! Global Achievement in replace of ! Game || . TimerootT • C • 17:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm happy to go ahead with this method. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC)